


For what it's worth

by astroenergy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroenergy/pseuds/astroenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy evening spent with each other. </p><p>Shamelessly meaningless Izuo, written as a break between super angsty Shizaya chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For what it's worth

**Author's Note:**

> Just-for-fun one shot Izuo, to relieve the pressure from my angsty Mutual Consent fic! 
> 
> This is an idea I've been working on for quite some time now, even though it wasn't originally about Izaya and Shizuo, but I think it suits them well! This is my first attempt to write Izuo. I hope you people enjoy it. Do let me know what you think! :)
> 
> I'm not sure what's going on with the title - couldn't think of anything so just ended up using the title of a song I happened to be listening to while writing it! xD

It’d been raining for days non stop, the constant tapping of the raindrops on the windows of his office almost appeasing the informant’s vicious nature. He had always preferred rainy days to sunny ones and had repeatedly chosen those days to roam around the city aimlessly, just prancing about with his hood pulled up, watching his beloved humans and his all but beloved monster of Ikebukuro go about their lives. He was, however, home early that evening and was currently sitting at his desk, in front of his computer, lazily typing a report Namie hadn’t had the time to finish earlier that day. The informant detested such tedious work, which was partly the reason why he had bothered hire a personal assistant in the first place, but was too bored to log in the chatrooms and couldn’t bring himself to leave the apartment; he kept feeling that a certain someone would barge in any moment now. It was a few hours in when he finally heard the familiar bang on the door and he swiveled in his chair cheerfully, putting on his nastiest smirk, but not bothering to answer it – he knew the beast would have forced his way in the apartment before he’d even made it to the door. Indeed, just seconds later he heard the unmistakable ‘bang’ of his apartment’s door being kicked in and Ikebukuro’s strongest marched in his office, drenched and fuming.

 

“ **IIIIIZAAAAYAAA! You louse! How many times do I have to tell you to stay the fuck out of ‘bukuro?** ”

 

Izaya pretended to be giving it some thought, bringing his hand under his chin in a mock imitation of the thinking man.

 

“Funny, I’d swear my apartment is in Shinjuku!”

 

Shizuo stomped towards the man’s desk, fists rolled menacingly on his sides.

 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, flea! I could smell that fucking stench of yours all morning”

 

“I guess you truly are a dog, after all! I have to say I’m touched that you can recognize my smell even in the rain!”

 

He swiveled in his chair again and got up to stand by the window, venturously turning his back to the fuming blonde.

 

“You know I’ll have to charge you for that door, right?”

 

Shizuo straddled the distance between them growling a low, menacing “ _you bastard_ ”, but just as he made it into breathing distance from him, Izaya turned around flicking his switchblade open and pressing it against the other’s neck.

 

“That’s close enough”, his face serene as ever, that obnoxious smirk plastered on his lips.

 

“’f you wanna live, I suggest you put that fucking tooth-pick of yours away”, the blonde gritted through his teeth, but instead of obeying Izaya pressed the blade into the other’s skin, drawing blood.

 

“This _tooth-pick_ of mine can slice through your jugular with no effort”

 

Shizuo breathed heavily in the informant’s face before leaning in to kiss him. Izaya tilted his head to the side to avoid the contact, and the blonde seemed both hurt and baffled by that gesture.

 

“What the hell?”, he grabbed the other’s chin to turn his face towards him, but Izaya pressed the blade even further in his skin, his smirk intact.

 

“Hands off”

 

“What the fuck, flea? I’ve been craving for you all fucking day”

 

Izaya tilted his head back towards the blonde to gaze into his hazel eyes.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“That is fucking so, so will you let me kiss you already?” and leaned in again, but Izaya tilted his head to the side before their lips could make contact.

 

“No kissing”

 

Shizuo’s eyes widened before narrowing into slits and he grabbed the informant’s chin again to force their kiss, ignoring the blade pressing against his neck. But Izaya shifted his hand, bringing the blade underneath the blonde’s chin and pressed hard as if he was about to push it all the way inside the man’s throat.

 

“You either play by my rules, or you walk out of here now. I’d hate to get your filthy blood all over my office”

 

Shizuo gritted his teeth but let go grudgingly, grumbling “ _fuck you_ ” as he did so.

 

“Gooo~ood”

 

He caught the blonde’s hand and brushed the back of it against his groin with an inviting smile. Shizuo was startled by the bulge he could feel on the other’s pants; so the dirty fucker was turned on by his own games. He stroked the informant’s erection through the fabric, their eyes locked together, both of them hoping to witness the other one losing against pleasure first. Shizuo could feel himself going hard just by fondling the other man through his clothes. He grabbed the fully erect member in his hand, feeling the pants tighten around the other’s body, and squeezed it, causing the informant to flutter his eyes shut and tilt his head back, letting out a sigh. So he’d won this phase of the game! Izaya pushed the blonde’s hands away, unzipping his pants and pulling his erection out.

 

“You wanted to kiss me?”

 

Shizuo leaned in, misinterpreting the meaning of those words, but Izaya held a hand against the muscular chest, stopping him. He nodded slightly towards his erection, smirking mischievously as realization dawned on the blonde’s face. Shizuo took one glance at that hard cock and then looked back at Izaya who seemed so full of himself. Fuck, if he gave in he would have lost the second phase, but, damn, did he want to take that hard hot flesh in his mouth! He kneeled down without a word and brought a hand up to wrap it around the other’s erection, but Izaya stopped him again.

 

“Hands – off”

 

Shizuo craned his head up to glare at the man, but didn’t waste any time; he propped his hands against the surface of the window behind the skinny body and leaned in to teasingly lick the tip of Izaya’s cock. The contact sent shivers up the informant’s spine and he sighed again, grinding his hips forward to get more of it. Shizuo chuckled before swallowing the man’s length, using his tongue to tease the head as he bobbed his mouth back and forth. Izaya brought his hands down to the blonde’s head, gripping the golden hair and forcing him to move in the rhythm he chose. Shizuo’s eyes were watching him hungrily as he parted his lips, moaning ever so deliciously with his eyes closed. He was taken aback when the informant pulled out abruptly.

 

“Turn around”

 

He would have protested if Izaya’s voice had left him the choice. He turned around obediently, still on his knees, his pants feeling increasingly tight.

 

“Down on all fours”

 

Shizuo almost felt like turning around to glare at him, but in the end he obeyed quietly; he hated letting the man top because he was nothing but cruel, but knew by experience that once they’d made it so far the only alternative was to be thrown out of the apartment without another word. So he went down on his hands and knees, cursing under his breath. Izaya kneeled behind him and brought his hands to the blonde’s zipper to undo his pants.

 

“Hard already? I haven’t even touched you yet!”

 

“Will you stop being a fucking tease?”

 

Izaya chuckled viciously over his ear.

 

“You shouldn’t talk like that to a man with a knife, love!”

 

“You bring that thing anywhere near me and I’ll fucking kill you!”

 

“Is that so?”, he teased, stroking the blonde’s entrance with his thumb.

 

“You’d better coat that finger with saliva before you plunge it inside me, unless what you’re really going for tonight is a broken finger”

 

Izaya laughed lustfully in his ear, teasing his lobe with his tongue.

 

“Someone’s moody tonight. I guess I’ll have to teach you how to act nice to your master, beast”

 

He pulled back to spit a good amount of saliva onto the blonde’s entrance and then slowly probed a finger in, drawing a breathy moan from the beast.

 

“Happy now?”

 

Shizuo grunted and Izaya pushed another finger inside him, less carefully than the first one, scissoring him roughly. He then pulled them both out abruptly, replacing them with his cock. The blonde groaned underneath him, biting his lower lip.

 

“Take it slow, will you?”

 

“I though monsters couldn’t feel pain”, Izaya started moving roughly inside him, enjoying the pained groans that kept reaching his ears.

 

“F-fucking slow down, flea!”

 

“Nobody forced you to come here, Shizu-chan. You ruined my quiet evening, so you might as well let me have some fun”. He aimed for the blonde’s sweet spot, knowing just where it was and just how much the pleasure would affect the man, and felt his cock pulse inside that warm cave as Shizuo arched his back and cried out.

 

“See? It’s not all bad”

 

He pulled out and rolled a now completely submissive Shizuo on his back. He pulled the man’s pants off and fished his switchblade out of his pocket to cut both the bartender’s vest’s and the white shirt’s buttons off. Shizuo spoke up breathless, without however stopping him.

 

“Fuck you, flea! I have to walk back to ‘bukuro in these”

 

Izaya smirked at him.

 

“Not my problem!”

 

He flicked the switchblade shut and left it on the floor next to him to pull the blonde’s strong legs over his shoulders. He carelessly plunged himself inside the man’s tight hole again and started moving immediately, not wanting to give him the time to adjust. He aimed his thrusts to the blonde’s prostate and marveled at the sight of those hazel eyes flying shut, Shizuo's forehead creased as his lips parted to let out inarticulate cries of pain mixed with pleasure. Just the sight was enough to push him over the edge and he started talking, to distract himself and prolong their contact as much as possible.

 

“Did you fantasize about me fucking you all day long?”

 

Shizuo replied through clenched teeth.

 

“The f-fu- oh… mmm, the f-fuck I did”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Shizu-chan” he missed the man’s prostate in his next thrust, causing him nothing but pain, just to assert his power over him. He then resumed his pace, which was aimed but slow enough in order not to allow the pleasure to build up in the blonde’s body.

 

“H-ha- ahhh, nhh… harder”

 

Izaya smirked even though Shizuo had his eyes shut and couldn’t see him.

 

“You want me to go rough on you? You’re one dirty slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck, Izaya! St- stop teasing me!”

 

Izaya started pounding inside him, but kept missing that spot that made the man mewl like a cat in heat, making sure he was causing him more pain than pleasure; which was evident in the way Shizuo clenched his teeth and his fists, shutting his eyes tight and groaning pitifully. When he was satisfied with the blonde’s torture, he started aiming for his prostate again, at first simply brushing against it in order to appease the pain, and then hitting against it with more force, causing the strong body underneath him to jerk and shudder, seized by pleasure. Izaya grabbed the base of the blonde’s cock and squeezed it. Feeling the pleasure build up but unable to find release, Shizuo tried to push the informant’s hand away, but before he knew it the blade was pressed against his neck again.

 

“Hands off”

 

“F-fuck! Oohh… I, nhh, I wan –ahh, wanna come”

 

Izaya didn’t stop moving inside him, neither did he remove the switchblade from the blonde’s neck.

 

“If you want to come, you know what you have to do”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“I though it would be more fun the other way around!”, he kept pounding hard, every single thrust aimed at the spot that made the man writhe underneath him, now crying out more from pain caused by his withheld orgasm rather than pleasure. “Come on, beast, beg your master for release!”

 

Shizuo struggled with the words in his mouth, trying vainly to catch his breath.

 

“Plea- fuck, ooh! P-please, master, let me – nnhhh, ahhh god – please let me come!”

 

Izaya dropped the knife and let go of the blonde’s erection, thrusting deep inside him as the blonde’s swollen cock was finally allowed to spurt the cum all over his abdomen. Once the blonde was breathless and spent, Izaya pulled out and pumped his own erection, coming on the other’s chest and abdomen, their fluids mixing together in a hot sticky mess, staining the man’s shirt and vest. He then stumbled up, pulling his pants up and zipping his fly as he twirled his switchblade in his free hand. He moved back to his chair and swiveled in it before turning his attention (or pretending to do so) to the half-finished report on his computer screen. Shizuo was still catching his breath on the floor and he brought a hand up to stir the mess they’d both made.

 

“Do you always have to make a mess of me?”

 

“I thought you enjoyed it, being disgusting and all”

 

Shizuo pushed himself up on his elbows to take a good look at the man who pretended to be typing – he was in fact just pressing random keys. He decided to ignore the insult and reached for the tissues on the coffee table to clean himself up.

 

“Do you mind if I stay over?”

 

“As a matter of fact I do. I’m busy tonight”, his matter of fact tone highlighted by the fact that he didn’t once raise his eyes from the screen in front of him.

 

“It’s been raining for fucking ever, Izaya! I’ll just go to bed, I won’t interfere with you work – god forbid!”

 

“I said no”, his eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Dammit! Some intimacy isn’t gonna fucking kill you, you know!”

 

“Get a taxi home”

 

“You know damn well I can’t afford a taxi home”

 

“I can pay you for your services if you want. Then you could afford a taxi” a nasty smile on his face.

 

“Bite your tongue and die, will you?”

 

“That’s no way to talk to the love of your life, Shizu~chan!”

 

Shizuo jumped up, pulling his pants on and unfruitfully fumbling with his shirt, trying to get it to stay closed in front of his chest.

 

“Well I’ll keep that in mind and make sure I don’t talk to the love of my life that way, if and when I find her”

 

“Now you’re just trying to hurt my feelings” he forced a pout, glancing over at the man as he prepared to leave.

 

“Can’t hurt what you don’t have, flea”. He lit a cigarette and blew his smoke in the informant’s direction, before turning to leave.

 

Izaya smirked at himself, left alone in his office. He swiveled in his chair and moved closer to the window behind his desk to watch the blonde as he walked away in the rain.

 

“Love you too, Shizu~chan”


End file.
